The present invention relates generally to recycling methods and apparatus and, in particular, to a method and an apparatus for sorting particulate solid mixtures.
It would be easy to recycle waste if such waste would consist of only one material or one type of material, such as metals. Therefore, attempts are made to collect particular types of waste separately, such as glass, metal, paper, etc. However, most of the waste comprises a mixture of many different ingredients. Moreover, even if waste of a particular material is separately collected, one cannot be sure that in fact it will not contain others. For example, if glass bottles are collected, quite frequently one will also find metallic closure caps in the containers so that sorting of the waste is indispensable.